


Walk in Sunshie

by RegulusLi



Series: Overwatch Prompts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Tumblr Prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one short of Luhardt (Reinhardt/Lucio)</p><p>I am writing porn in English now, are you proud of me yet, ma?</p><p>So here it is, one short porn, I can write more if you guys like to read it. And send me prompts on tumblr of anything you found interesting! I ship almost everything about Lucio (Not D.Va/Lucio, their friendship is just so amazing, or Reader insert and OFC, because reasons).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk in Sunshie

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/regulusli  
> I'm Rayna by the way c:

(Reinhardt/Lucio)  
If anyone ask, Reinhardt would say he is perfectly happy with his life right now. With new overwatch recalled, fresh young blood runs into the once dying body of an army, which Reinhardt would never think as a good idea to rebuild. Indeed, Overwatch had a lot of issues, mainly manifested as the two leaders wanted to fuck and kill each other at the same time; they’ve never agree with each other on anything oppressing issues, even on team dinner choices or movie night options. 

Nevertheless, getting Jack back to the new overwatch now may not be the wisest idea Winston has ever come up, he does care about his team, especially the youngsters a lot, which is quite comforting. Somehow the grumpy ex-commander of the infamous disbanded overwatch seems a lot calmer around the new generation of fighters. Soldier: 76 plays serval video games (and lost all of them) with D.Va, and jogs with Lucio every morning, and even tries to have a weirdly parental conversation with Junkrat, which resulting in a minor explosion, a kitchen on fire, and some burned white hair on the soldier that no one dare to tell him about.

Personally, Reinhardt had harder time to deal with those kids, including Lena. She has been extremely perky with Lucio and Hana around. But once he went past it, the warm feeling starts to spread inside of his chest, among other inappropriate areas when the little frog leaning too closely. 

The decision of making advance of those ridiculous and probably unrequited feeling toward Lucio won Reinhardt an ear full of Morrison for three whole hours, starting from inappropriate romancing between comrades (look who’s talking, Jack “I am not sleeping that creepy Reaper” Morrison) to the noticeable age difference. In his defence, Reinhardt does believe it can wait until he actually makes a move to that sunny kid, maybe Morrison can save it all together since he is fairly sure Lucio will find a politely way to reject him.

Who on their right mind would date a 60 years old veteran with back problem when they are the rising star in their 20s? 

Apparently, Lucio is as crazy as that Junker kid who blow up the kitchen when he couldn’t find any vegemite in there. Because his first instinct after hearing the long and dreadful confession was jumping into Reinhardt’s arms and kissing him with all the enthusiasm. 

Lucio kisses like he does everything, with absolute passion and energy, sometimes Reinhardt is not sure if he can even keep up with that. The smaller body fits perfectly in his arms, and the older man would never think how much a turn-on seeing his giant hands can loop around Lucio’s waist entirely. Reinhardt especially loves the way Lucio squirm and rutting naked on his lap, dark skin smooth and inviting, alluring Reinhardt into blindly kissing and bitting everywhere he can put his mouth on. 

Sometimes they do it fast, in between overlapping mission, when they both are too tired to do anything expect a quick mutual hand job to blow off the steam. You know, saving the world is an actual job and is quite stressful. 

Sometimes they take their time, when they are both staying in the base. All those kisses are so warm; Reinhardt feels his solid hard muscle is going to melt, while Lucio is basically a happy pond on his lap or between the giant soldier and the bedsheet. Sometimes they take it extremely slow, when Lucio wakes up from nightmares, gasping and sobbing; Reinhardt gathers him into his warm and safe embrace, kisses his forehead and trembling lips, until he stops shivering. 

Luckily for them, Jack Morrison and Angela are more reasonable and caring than they appear to be. Reinhardt soon discovers that they have almost all the mission together, which is a bit difficult for the veteran to catch on since he is way pass the age to experience the stage in a relationship where they literally can’t their hands off each other. 

Well, sometimes Reinhardt quite enjoys having his hands off Lucio, sitting on the other side of the room and watching Lucio desperately try to bring himself to release with a vibrator, not lending him anything even a tiny bit of warmth. 

Maybe Reinhardt is a straight-forward, well-loved, supportive and encouraging soldier with high reputation as a father figure for most young fighters in both army and overwatch. Maybe Reinhardt is this kind old man with a good and warm laugh, who feed doves in the plaza. Maybe Reinhardt is the shield of overwatch and will always have everyone’s back. However, in the privacy of their bedroom, Reinhardt can be a little bit…what is the word those kids use again? Oh, Kinky.

We all know for fact that Lucio’s heart-warming smile is the best thing in the morning, doesn’t matter if it is the first thing you see waking up in the bed, which is the privilege reserved only of Reinhardt now, or it is the first sight when you wonder into the common kitchen like zombies because no one should be a morning person like Jack Morrison.

The DJ can light up the team’s mood and spirit in any dire situation, even when he has been shot four times on the chest and abdomen by the one and only Reaper. Fortunately, they had Mercy in that mission, and the wake music from the damaged Amplifier slowed the bleeding. Even though the mission turned out to be a success, Reinhardt almost didn’t let him leave the bed for three days after the medical release. 

In the end, for some unknown reason, what Reinhardt enjoys the most during their private time is just watching Lucio’s face flushing while sobbing weakly, like he doesn’t have any energy left to even move his fingers. Reinhardt might be in his 60s, but he does have some tricks in his sleeves (or amour?) to worn Lucio out with multiple orgasm before actually fuck into the tiny tight body.

There is no word to describe how Reinhardt felt the first time entering into his younger boyfriend, the tight channel grab onto him desperately, left no room to move and the ridiculous warmth almost burned him. Everything outside was forgotten, the only thing he could see was the starry night inside Lucio’s tearing eyes. 

Penetration between them is a bit tricky, considering the significant size difference. It takes a lot of preparation; I mean A LOT. But they both agree it is the best part. 

Licking and sucking those cute perky nipples stimulates the best sounds, Lucio curls this legs even further upward and spread them wider, almost touching Reinhardt’s shoulders. Whereas the older man just smiles at the obvious affection, and scratches Lucio’s chest with his beard, leaving a field of flusters spreading wildly. 

Sticky cum covering Lucio’s firm abs already from the endless teasing of only two fingers, he is trying his best not to come again before he’s already, despite the current losing ground. 

“Hey, look at me, Lu.” Reinhardt almost whispers, knowing that Lucio tries to actively avoid eye contact during those teasing session. He cups Lucio’s chin with one overly large hand, he could warp the whole lower half of his face if he wants to, and force the shy little frog with no other choice but look at him directly in the eye.

That’s when Reinhardt adds another fingers to open Lucio up completely, torturingly slow of course, while sticks his tongues to lick up the body fluid on his belly.

That’s also when Lucio’s moaning becomes much louder and weeping-like, tears mixed with sweats cover his face, and his whole body tenses up, unable to form any cohesion or meaningful sentence. 

But it is only the beginning.


End file.
